death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
SMG4verse VS SMLverse (DB)
SMG4verse VS SMLverse, also known as SMG4 VS SML is the 31st Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring two of the most iconic Mario-themed fan made series, The Cast from SuperMarioGlitchy4 and The Cast from SuperMarioLogan. Description SMG4 VS SML - Two Teams. Only one survives! These Characters has entertain all of us on YouTube with comedic jokes, timing, swearing and even fights as they head to the fight to the death! Interlude Wiz: Finally! It's finally time to see who would win of our biggest brawl out in history. Boomstick: To the death! These channels grew so popular from Super Mario 64 and Goddamn Plushies! Wiz: Team SMG4! Boomstick: and Team SML!, Also we won't be going everyone's feats since there's too much damn videos of them. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. SMG4verse Boomstick: Ah yes! The SMG4 Universe, what could go wrong when there is a world of recolored Mario people, but most famous of them all of SMG4 himself! a Blue and White version of Mario! Wiz: Seems weird to be living in a world of Multi Recolored Marios, but that's not the just of it, it's even inhabited by Hobos and Teletubbies!? Boomstick: AH! Holy Shit, really!? A world of Teletubbies!? No!! I don't wanna go that way!? Wiz: Glad you're not gonna be there Boomstick, it's a weird world there. Boomstick: SMG4 has gone to a wizard school well was forced to and as learned how to fly right up into the air and make other things appear also do a Kamehameha. He also has a Rocket Launcher but whenever he brings it out and is about to shoot he ummm says "Come and get me!" in this weird high-pitch anime voice. SMG4 is also pretty strong because he kick Toad into oblivion! Also he can snap real easily and has bad temper because when Mario said he was fat he said he will kill him. He has also survived a fall from a tornado and from skydiving and hitting the ground almost getting to the water. Wiz: Then we have the SMG4 version of Mario, whose had more feats than anyone else, and people claim to see him as the most strongest SMG4 Character out there. He's defeated the likes of Villager, Wario and Waluigi, Sans by poking his eyes out. He's even strong enough to take out a Giant Mario head in 10 seconds, blew up a Nether Portal, Threw a dumbel into the sky which destroyed a plane, even dealt with Luigi's shit too much, Was able to survive decapitation, burining alive, and many kicks to the crotch, and he's even use insane Toon Force durability. Boomstick: Then there's Bob, a Trash Bag from The Legend of Zelda who is obsessed of wanting to be in a video, he's appeared in SMG4, He's got perfect combat abilities, but his singing, holy shit! he just killed his career in a minute of rapping. He's even pretty fast on his feet for a homeless guy. Although the dude is cocky, he gets his ass handed to him easily. Wiz: Fishy Boopkins is the last of his race, although he is a little kid with little to no experience, he has a large mouth to spit out spikes, eating rocks and even can summon his which looks like Octtodad. Boomstick: SMG4 Yoshi is invulnerable to just literally everything, even surviving alot of things he's thrown or hitted at. Yoshi has survived, in total, survived crashing into the castle wall while at the same time, his back was surviving a pressure of over 590 pounds, falling onto molten lava and living, even after being blown up, survived humping a watermelon, falling all the way off a bridge and exploding once again at the bottom, survives having his legs crippled near daily, duels against foes in excess of street level, and, most notably, in Yoshrooms, Yoshi survives getting drugged for over 2 weeks, blown up, savagley beaten up by a fellow Yoshi, crushed right in the stomach by Mario's kart, dragged across the street... and Yoshi barely even felt a thing. The dude literally survives in days! Wiz: Well close enough though. SMG4 Luigi is literally a coward, He's not been brave since day 1 but ever since, he's gotten some ups on him, hell he even won by doing nothing but has combat experience, even though Mario had to deal with him the most. Boomstick: Meggy, that brand new character with so much movement in the SMG4 Universe, having the abilities like a normal Squid Kid on a Overrated Video Game! Hell she's even trained at being a goddamn professional and she can shoot at a good range! Wiz: Toad is one bad punk as well, He's sometimes a worthless character getting tormit, and in response he has good shooting, fighting and even can transform into a giant mech as shown in the Battle Royale Video! Boomstick: Holy Shit! O.O Welp time to finish this worlds anaylises with...Steve from Minecraft!? Wait? are you kidding me! They got Steve from Minecraft to be in SMG4?! This Dude can become a Helicopter, Hax man, hell even he stayed on par with Mario and beated him. And thus there were others in the SMG4 Verse joining them, like the Wacky Waving Wario Bros, SMG3, Bowser, and those goddamn Teletubbies! Goddamn it! SMLverse Boomstick: What do you combine between the Mario Universe and other universes into a Plushy Show?! You get SuperMarioLogan, and who could be the most famous of them all? Mario himself...and Bowser Jr. Wiz: A world where it's not just filled of Mario, but Woody, Shrek, Tony the Tiger and originals like Jeffy. Boomstick: Hell the channel is in crisis for them, can't youtube just leave em alone for once? Wiz: Mario is the main character in almost mostly every video, being in first as Bowser Jr is second. Mario has the same abilities the original Mario has, including shooting Fireballs and his Jumping abilities. He's also different as he tried to go for Peach, buuuut, things went down hill because Mario was actually bald and this has been a running gag on him ever since. He married Rosalina so, i guess give him credit for that one. Boomstick: Oh boy, Bowser Jr...what to say about this guy, what an inmature little child he was, even though he was once the most hated character in the series in whole, but someone beated him to that, whose even more hated. Anyways, Junior has multiple weapons like a Handgun which he obtained when he played Russian Roulette, He has his spiky turtle-shell as means for defense, A Star Wars Lightsaber he ordered, A Nerf Gun, A bowling ball used when robbers invaded his house, A magic cheeseburger that he can use to grant any wish, A pokeball that can capture his opponent and a Kitchen Knife. Wiz: Black Yoshi is a gangster who plays call of duty, however he's got a huge arsenal like a AC130 Bomb and even carries his Gun around and has killed many people with it. He somehow jumped from Mario's House to a Plane. Boomstick: Chef Pee Pee?? What that's his name!? Anyways, Chef Pee Pee is either a good cook or a bad cook, but either way goddamn he can do just about anything as a support, but has fought before..I think, damn someday he'll get his wish. Wiz: Joseph and Cody are Junior's Best Friends and pretty much have the same arsenal, Junior had. Boomstick: Shrek somehow takes shits, like a very HUGE one and often lives in the Bathroom, however he is so smart that he put Toad in the Blinder and somehow killed him. While eating Cheesecake and somehow, went to a coma in a new body then back, Shrek is known for his brute strength overall Wiz: Rosalina is an alien being not from earth and has been shown with galactic powers, but she's not so smart and could be one sided overall Boomstick: Now we get to the MOST HATED character of SML, Jeffy! seriously! Someone kill him right now! This dude uses weapons like junior has, but leave the pokeballs out. Wiz: And Finally, Brooklyn T. Guy is known to have more than one jobs and carries many arsenal whatsoever as well...Phew! There's others but were not getting into them now! So much talking! Boomstick: I know right Wiz, wanna grab a drink? Wiz: Sure Boomstick! Sure! Death Battle SMG4 and his team is seen walking forward approaching with angry eyes but not SMG4 Mario whose eyes are derpy humming the mario tune. On the other side is SML's team walking forward for the same reason, but it seems like Jeffy is tapping on his diaper again. They stop and look at each other angrily. SMG4 and SML faced off against each other. SML: SMG4! SMG4: Logan! SML: There could be only one youtuber whose good at making stuff with Mario! SMG4: Really? Says your channel being demonetized and not receiving money! This triggers SML as he shakes violently. SML: THAT'S IT! YOU TRIGGERED ME AND NOW WERE GONNA TAKE THE WIN! ATTACK!! SML points as his group of cast members go forth to attack SMG4's group as SMG4 does the same then SMG4 and SML engage in battle. FIGHT! SML and SMG4 trade blow to blow at each other as SMG4 gets the upperhand and continues fighting SML. SMG4 Mario and SMG4 Luigi are seen fighting Cody and Joseph. SMG4 Mario: Luigi! You're a bitch! SMG4 Mario's eyes go derp again and Luigi's eyes widen trying to run but sensed Cody attacking with his rock abs as Luigi jumps over and takes out his Poltergeist 3000 and starts sucking both of them in as Cody and Joseph try to back away. Joseph: Gah!? N-No! NO!! Stop it! Joseph is then sucked in first. Joseph: DUDE!!!!! SML Junior is sucked in and blood comes out SMG4 Luigi's Poltergeist, thus killing Junior as Luigi eyes widen and does a victory dance as SMG4 Mario runs over and punches Luigi into Fighting Jeffy. Jeffy: You Bitch! GAHH!!! SMG4 Luigi and Jeffy start to get into a fight with each other. Meanwhile, Meggy, Bob, Fishy Boopkins, Wario and Waluigi are seen Fighting Black Yoshi, Shrek, Tony the Tiger, Chef Pee Pee and Brooklyn T. Guy as Tony the Tiger dies first after Bob sliced his head off. Bob: Yeah! Can't Stop the Bob! Can't Stop the Bob! Can't stop the Bob! While the distraction of Bob happens, Black Yoshi manages to shoot bob in the heart. Bob: Ow my Ovaries! Bob is flown away with blood coming out being dead too. Shrek blocks the attacks from the Wario Bros. while eating cheesecake to power himself up for a huge deadly crap. Shrek: Oh Shirley Cheesecake! Give me all you got! Wario: Hey! Come on already! Wario picks up Waluigi and turns into the infamous "WALUIGI LAUNCHER" Waluigi: WAAALUIGI LAUNCHER! Shrek: HERE IT COMES!! Shrek turns around and bends over letting out a huge release of Crap as Wario shoots Waluigi as a Launcher as it ends with the Deaths of Wario, Waluigi and somehow Shrek because Waluigi exploded on Shrek thus killing all three of them. Meggy and Black Yoshi are seen shooting at each other as each bullets to bullets connect to each other. Black Yoshi: Ooh! Folk! Yous life is on tha lines! Meggy sighs while shooting then the two have all their ammo out. Meggy: Gah! I can't hang in there longer with him! Black Yoshi smirked and called in a AC130 on Meggy in which it appears as Meggy makes a run for it and was fast enough to dodge from bullet to bullet! Fishy Boopkins sees what Black Yoshi just summoned in and eyes widen. This scares Fishy Boopkins as Meggy picks him up and saves him from dieing. Meggy: I got you! Come on! Fishy: Uhhh T-thank you! DAAAD!! Fishy Boopkins summons his father. Fishy: Could you knock that plane down? His Father does so destroying the AC130 as it lands on Black Yoshi. Black Yoshi: Ooh! Fo-'' The AC130 explodes thus killing Black Yoshi and surprisingly Fishy's Dad. ''Fishy: NO!!!! DADDY!!!! Meggy sighs while running but hears loud rap music as the SML Toad drives and shoots down Meggy and Fishy at the same time thus killing them too. SML Toad: You little bitch! Surprisingly Chef Pee Pee was in this too Chef Pee Pee: Wait? Why am i in here? The Car suddenly bumps into the foot of SMG4 Toad's Giant Mech and SMG4 Yoshi is seen ontop of it. SMG4 Toad: Hello It cuts off to Brooklyn T. Guy running as an explosion is seen from the background. Broolyn T. Guy: Oh my god! T-That was a close one! I think i'm safe! Suddenly Steve appears behind him in his SSJ3 form. Steve: Hi! Brooklyn T. Guy turns around as his eyes widen and gets in battle pose. Brooklyn T. Guy: You wanna go asshole?! Steve nods as the two engage in battle as Brooklyn T. Guy gains the upperhand for a small bit. Brooklyn T. Guy: Hehe! I actually got him! Yes! I got him! Steve gets back up and shoots out a Full Power Kamehameha obliterating Brooklyn T. Guy to ashes. Steve then sees SML Bowser rushing at him SML Bowser: SAY HUT! Steve jumps over at SML Bowser as he runs into SMG4 Bowser as the SMG4 Bowser and SMG3 turn around and they both jump at him thus killing the SML Bowser. They both got up as a surprise character cuts their head off with a Bat revealing it to be Mama Luigi from SML. SML Luigi: TODAY WILL BE THE LAST OF YOUR DAYS GLITCHY! SML Luigi then engages with SMG4 Yoshi as he actually does infact kill him by chopping his head off then looks up at SMG4 Toad's mech. SMG4 Toad: Ready to Die? SMG4 Toad points his mech's arm cannon ready to full blast Mama Luigi when suddenly he jumps up and wacks the head off with the bat thus exploding the Mech and SMG4 Toad with it in there then heads over the SMG4 Luigi after SMG4 Luigi managed to kill Cody and Ken. SML Luigi: Hey Luigi! You're Next on the list! SMG4 Luigi turns around with his eyes widen then angry as the two engage and it seems like SML Luigi has the upperhand on him knocking down SMG4 Luigi. SML Luigi: Game Over! SML Luigi points his gun at SMG4 Luigi as SMG4 Luigi does the same and they shot each other at the same time thus killing both Luigis. It all comes down with SMG4 and SMG4 Mario facing off against SML and SML Junior. SMG4: So it comes down to this huh!? 2 Remaining!? Junior: Hey you killed my friends! SMG4 Mario shrugs and tosses a rock thus decapitating SML Junior's Head as SML Looked in shock then looked at Jeffy and saw SML Rosalina was dead too. SMG4: Alright Jeffy! We got this it's just you and me still remaining! Jeffy: Hey Daddy? Are we gonna w-'' Jeffy was then cut off with SMG4 Mario jumping at him. SML's eyes widen watching as SMG4 sees this as a distraction and kicks SML as the two get back in engaging each other as SMG4 Mario and Jeffy are still at it too. Jeffy tries to fight back more like he has done to Bully Bill as both the SMG4 Mario and Jeffy are on the ground to make a final move as SMG4 Mario takes out a Gun and Jeffy gets ready to kill him with his fists. ''Jeffy: Ready to die Daddy from another universe? SMG4 Mario triggers as nothing comes out as his eyes derp and his mustache gets bigger as Jeffy laughs seeing how SMG4 Mario failed, but SMG4 Mario takes out the other gun. SMG4 Mario: See you next time! SMG4 Mario shoots Jeffy in the head as his brain in shot out. SML sees this as his eyes widen. SML: I...I'm finally alone...YOUR DEAD!! SML rushes at SMG4 Mario as the two engage in battle as SMG4 Mario gets the upperhand as his mustache and eyes go derp with a happy face looking down at SML who has been beaten down as SMG4 walks over after fighting SML as SML is outnumbered and the two finish him off by stomping real hard on his face thus breaking SML's Skull wide open and face leaving a huge hole in his face, thus the SuperMarioLogan universe has lost to the SuperMarioGlitchy4 Universe, as all members of the SML universe are erased from exsistance and those who fought and died in the SMG4 universe being revived. Meggy: Ugh..What happened? Did i die? SMG4: Yeah every one of you have, but we all won now SMG4 Mario then gets infront saying. SMG4 Mario: Alrighty! Now i can go home and eat Spaghetti! Wahoo! KO! Results Boomstick: And that's the end of a Universe Fight! Wiz: Both the SMG4 universe and SML universe were tough, but SMG4's world consisted of Hax and SML's world didn't have that, though they cheated death, most characters died in the SML Universe Boomstick: SMG4 Himself is tied with SMG4's version of Mario with Toon Force, while SML doesn't so clearly means Toon Force could do just about anything for the SMG4verse Wiz: It took all the combined powers of what all the SMG4 verse had to do to defeat the SML verse Boomstick: The SMLverse had it's last "Glitch" and then, "erased!" Wiz: The Winner is Team SMG4! Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! In a small battle alley, it shows a ruined city as a Saiyan in blue armor is seen crossing arms scowling at what it appears to be a Jackal and the two engage. Vegeta VS Infinite Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Team' themed Death Battles Category:'Web Series' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Villains themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:'SMG4 VS SML' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles